Organosilanes have been used in cosmetic applications to provide for various benefits, such as hydration, hair conditioning, foam boosting, humectancy.
Organosilanes may be used to treat pigments or filler surfaces for compatibilization, dispersibility, wettability. Organosilanes may also be used as surface active ingredient to form emulsions, such as water-in-oil or oil-in-water emulsions.
Skin hydration is a critical parameter in delaying the signs of skin ageing. Therefore, appropriate actives are included in cosmetic and dermatological compositions, aimed at compensating for dehydration of skin by increasing the water content in the upper layers of the skin. Various mechanisms exist such as increasing the amount of water in the upper layers of the skin with actives such as polyols and specifically glycerin, glycols, and sugars; or preventing water from evaporating by forming a so-called barrier, usually in the form of a hydro-lipidic film.
Polyols have the major drawback of being tacky at some higher levels, and only provide hydration for a period not longer than a day.
Barrier ingredients such as petrolatum have only a delayed effect, where hydration retention starts only after several hours.
There is an ongoing need for actives which provide for immediate and longer lasting hydration to the skin, and which do not negatively impact the sensory profile of the cosmetic or dermatological product.